Daughter of Night
by Nyx's chosen girl of Vampires
Summary: i will let u figgure this one out.
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Night

Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership of HoN. The plot and characers belong only to P.C. and Kristen Cast. If I had written it, I wouldn't be writing this. Well here we go.

Chapter 1

"Ami! Are you paying attention to me?" said Jessica.

"For the last time Jess, I AM listening to you." I sighed.

Jessica is my best friend, the first since I moved to America. I am Ami Hanasaki. I'm a five-foot Japanese-American, with long to-die-for hair, that's blackish-blue with red highlights, pale skin, and silver-blue eyes. During my little rant I didn't notice Jessica stop and say something.

"Huh?" god could I sound any stupider.

"I said there's a tracker." She then pointed to a guy wearinng a black trench-like coat standing at the entrance to the bathrooms.

I would have noticed he was a vampire, even if his marks were coverd. Then it happened.

"Ami Hanasaki! Night has chosen thee, thy death will be thy birth. Night calles to thee. Hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" he then stuck out one long, pale finger directly at the center of my forehead. The last thing I remembered was the sence of falling and Jessica screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

'thoughts'

"talking"

"_goddess speaking"_

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see stars in the night sky.

"How in seven hells did I get outside?"

That's when I took a moment to look around. I was floating. 'WTF?'

"_Merry meet, Shojo-no-Yoru. Fate has chosen you."_

At this moment I thought I was going insane, because I was seeing the words floating around me as I was hearing them. 'Wow, this is some dream.' I tuned around and saw the most beautiful woman, (to tell you the truth there were no words possible to explain what she looked like)

"Forgive me if I sound rude, but, who are you?"

"_All is well, my shojo. I am Nyx. Many call me the Night Goddess, and say I have many incarnations. Fate has chosen you, shojo. You have been chosen to help my other daughter, your sister in spirit and soul, to overcome great obsicles. Follow your intuition and the soul's eye. Rember, light does not always equate to good, as darkness does not always equate to evil."_

She then steped forward and kissed my forehead, and I once again fell into the world of darkness.

I'm sorry this is so short, but when you have so much AP work to do, you get behind on your writing.

And before anyone flames me about my Japanese, I'M NOT FLUENT! I'M SORRY IF I GOT THE TRANSLATIONS WRONG! If I am right, I believe that shojo-no-yoru means daughter of night in broken japanese. Plz tell me if I am at least a tad bit right. If I'm not plz give me the correct translations.


	3. Chapter 3

'thoughts'

"talking"

"_goddess talking"_

Chapter 3

'That was a strange dream. But wait, who's talking?'

I was thinking this as I came to.

'Maybe if I don't make a sound they won't notice that I'm awake.'

But of course, as fate would have it, they noticed anyways, so I got up. The first thing I noticed was that there was a strange woman staring at me. I could tell that she was powerful because I could just feel the energy roll off of her in massive waves. (can you guess who this is?)

"Merry meet, Ami. How do yo feel?" she said in a monotoneous voice.

'Uh oh, this is a woman I most DEFINITELY do not want to mess with.'

I thought, hoping that it didn't show on my face. I then decided to put on the most convincing, confused, yet cute expression on my face and asked,

"Umm…Sorry ma'am, but who are you? How do you know my name? Where am i? What are you going to do to me? And what the he---"

It only took that one little action to make me decide that I didn't like the woman.

'WTF! This woman just frikkin cut me off. Just like that? Oh hoho, bring it on sista, I'll show you what I'M made of. Just you wait.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"talking"

'thoughts'

"_goddess talking"_

-Last time-

'_WTF! This woman just frikkin cut me off. Just like that? Oh ho ho, bring it on sista. I'll show you what I'M made of. Just you wait.'_

-now-

"If you will wait just a second, all of your questions will be answered. Now, let's see, what were your questions. Ok, for starters, my name is (dun…dun…dun…) Neferet. (yes people. Did you guess right?) I am the High Priestess of this particular House of Night, which answers your second question of how I know your name is because the Goddess has marked you, thus I must know your name. you are at the House of Night, be assured we will do nothing to harm you. Now, getting to the point, there are rules at this house that you must follow. First, there are no lockers, but there are cubbies in your homeroom, if anything is stolen from it, the teachers as well as our goddess will know. Second, this is no ordinary finishing school, in which you have to worry about your grades more than anything else, it's much more serious than that. You will stay here for four years until you graduate into a full-fledged vampire, or until your body rejects the change, thus it is crutial that you lead a healthy life style. Finally, the gym/fieldhouse is open until dawn, also, there are two cerimonies a week to the Goddess Nyx, in which you're recogmended to attend. Do you understand?" she looked at me.

"Yes ma'am."

'God why do I have to be so damn polite to this woman? I blame you mother.'

"Oh! I almost forgot."

'Yeah, you forgot, my ass.' I thought bitterly

"Students who have been marked are beginning life anew, thus if they wish, they can change their names." She stated boredly.

'Oh thank you goddess.' I thought 'Hopefully she'll shut up now.'

"Also, every third former, and I'll have someone else explain that to you, gets a mentor upon arriving. If you have a question, or anything else you need, you will go to your mentor and he'll help guide you through your time here. What —"

"Tristezza, Celestiale Tristezza." I blurted.

"Excuse me?" she said in bewilderment.

"Celestiale Tristezza. That is the name I choose for myself." I stated

"Heavenly Saddness?"

"Yes ma'am. So,…who is my mentor?" I asked, trying very hard not to smirk at the look she was giving me. It was hilarious! I'm pretty sure that she was royally pissed.

"Ok, Celestiale. I will tell you who he is. His name i—"

"MY MENTOR'S A MAN?! OMG! This is _**not**_ going to work!" I screamed, cutting her off. "There is no way in hell that I will be —"

"Yes you will Miss. Tristezza. You _**will**_ be mentored by Professor Dragon Lankford. He is the fencing instructor here, and you will speak to him with the respect he deserves. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" she stated looking at me like I was some sort of demon entering into her fortrass.

"Yes High Priestess I've got a stick shoved up my ass." I said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"What was that Miss. Tristezza? I'm afraid I didn't hear you." She said glaring at me even harder. Was that even possible?

"I said yes ma'am, High Priestess Neferet. You made yourself _**very**_ clear. Thank you."

"That's what I thought I heard. You may go now. Professor Lankford is waiting at the front of the building. Good day." (or would it be good night? What do they say?)

"Yes ma'am, I will. So, uhh….how do you get to the front of the building?"

"Just follow the hallwa until you reach the stairs and go down them, then you'll reach the lobby. I'm pretty sure that you can handle it from there."

"Yes ma'am. I can manage." With that said I turned around and left the room mumbling. "Bitch. Why the hell did I have to be so damn polite? Who is she to think that she can control every move I make?" by this time I had made it to the lobby and out the door. "Ugh! I'm going to kill her!" I screamed to the sky without looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"If you're going to scream to the world that you're going to kill someone, you should make sure no one's listening. Now. Who are you wanting to kill, Miss. Tristezza?" said a medium sized male vampire.

"uhmm………"

'Damn. I'm in some deep shit now.'

**Hey all my wonderfull readers. I updated. ^_^ well you probably knew that. Oh well.**

**If you want the next chappie. I will require at least 6 reviews. I accept flames!**


	5. an

To all my wonderful readers,

I am truly sorry that I have not updated any of my fics. This is because 1) two of my aunts have been diagnosed with cancer since my birthday last year and 2) I somehow got blocked from my site. I will assure you that I have many ideas for my fics and thank you to all of my loyal reviewers who have yet again given me hope!

Always,

~NCGV


End file.
